


Sleigh Ride Together with You

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: Whilst on the way to Lucy's Christmas Party, Dracula finally tells Mina how he feels.
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 2





	Sleigh Ride Together with You

Mina looked at the snowy blanket outside her window. It always made her feel so magical. She had been dating Drac a while now, even though Zoe frowned upon it. Mina didn’t know why but she thought it was because Drac could turn her against her friends and family. They were both getting ready for Lucy’s Christmas Bash. Mina had her hair tied up in a plait with tinsel intertwining with her hair. Drac was wearing an all black 3 piece suit that was sending her in a bit of a tizz. Everything was tailored to his body shape, plus the trousers were a bit snug around that area. As Tom Jones and Cerys Matthews sang on the radio, Mina was applying her lipstick when Drac came in.

**‘Well, hello there my darling. You look ravishing tonight’**

**‘Thank you, Drac. You don’t look too bad yourself.’**

Drac moved slowly towards her, resting his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her on the head.

**‘Shall we go, lubirea mea?’**

**‘Of course.’**

Drac took Mina by the hand and escorted her downstairs. She was getting to enjoy doing the things she wanted to do, without judgement. Drac rushed to the coats and grabbed a long, hooded fur cape for Mina, to stop her from catching a cold. Plus he thought that she looked very mystical wearing it.

Snow was falling when they both got out the house. Mina looked at the stars, with her heart warming with glee. She felt like a little girl again. Mina turned to the left as she thought she heard hooves clip-clopping on the road. As the sound got nearer and nearer, Drac pulled her close. Out of the snow came two shire horses and a ornate sleigh with driver. Mina’s eyes lit up as the sleigh pulled up beside her.

**‘Oh Drac, it’s beautiful.’**

**‘I thought we should travel there in style, giving that it is nearly Christmas.’**

Drac offered his hand as Mina climbed into the sleigh. He appeared alongside her and gave the order for the driver to go. Going along the street, Mina found herself cuddling up to Drac. He didn’t mind at all as he was resting his hand on her waist. She looked up to him, seeing the moonlight reflecting off his chiseled features, his hair gently blowing in the wind. He must have sensed her as he looked down.

**‘Everything alright, Mina?’**

**‘Yes. I just feel a little odd being this close to you.’**

**‘Why’s that?’**

**‘I don’t know. Maybe because I feel like damaged goods and that no one would have me.’**

**‘That’s not true, lubirea mea. You have me. Always and forever.’**

**‘Not forever. Time will ravage me but not you.’**

**‘I don’t think so.’**

Mina lifted herself up and looked straight at Drac. What was he talking about?

**‘I know you love me, Mina as I have felt it in your blood. Your burning desire for me.’**

Mina gulped. She had no idea that her feelings were that easy to read.

**‘But I feel the same way about you too, Mina. I don’t want to lose you. I want you forevermore. And, if you will allow it, I will turn you.’**

**‘Really?’**

**‘Of course. You mean a lot to me, more than you’ll ever know.’**

**‘Alright. I understand that it will be hard to see loved ones pass but as long as I have you, I will be ok.’**

**‘Indeed you will.’**

Dracula held Mina’s neck, brushing the plait out of the way. His other hand cradled her as he licked her smooth, warm skin. The bloodlust was making him crave her more. If it wasn’t for the party, he would happily make love to her, the falling snow melting on their naked bodies, with only the fur cape to cover them.

His free hand was moving up and down her waist, prompting a soft groan. Baring his teeth, he slowly pressed them against the flesh and bit down. The blood gently filled his mouth and he proceeded. He held Mina tight so she was safe. It fueled his bloodlust to no end. He thought all sorts of things.

Ripping off Mina’s dress, licking her whole body while the blood was flowing from her neck, stroking her thighs. Feeling the moisture inside her. However, being the gentleman that he was, he thought that that was a bit too far for a first time. Instead, he undid her plait and ran his fingers through her hair.

After a while, he drew back, gathering up the remnants and cleaning the wound. He placed part of the cape over it so that no one would see. Mina was in his arms, weak and near death. It would take a few moments for the change to take effect. As they approached Lucy’s house, he could see that Mina was slowly coming back. She wearily looked up at Drac, her eyes red like his.

**‘Thank you Dracula.’ ‘Not at all, Mina. Now I believe we have a party to look forward too?**


End file.
